Desperado
by Happycat13
Summary: New student Anabella Lewis transfers from Tennessee and with her words make people realize who they need and how.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So starting a new Glee story apparently. I blame music. Spoilers to Audition.**

**A/N 2: Pairings: Puckleberry, Fuinn, Mike/Tina, Surt**

**A/N 3: Sam and an OC will be in this**

**A/N 4: Just trying to think up some songs for the next chapter of Flying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Eagles**

**DESPERADO**

Anabella Lewis walked into the principal's office at William McKinley High School. Transferring in her senior year was nothing short of a disgrace, but with her parents divorcing she decided that Ohio was a better choice than Minnesota from Tennessee. She knew that her clothes were completely out of style for this area from the looks she was getting. Her parents working with musicians down there got her into the whole vintage, hippy, country look and the long patchwork skirt and flowing top clashed against the more common jeans and tee look most of the school was displaying.

"Principal Figgins?" Anabella took the seat across from him as the Indian man looked up from her file. "I'm Ana Lewis. Well, Anabella, but I like the name Ana better. You wanted to see me before I started classes today?"

"Yes, I notice you haven't listed any interests for our clubs which makes it difficult to help find you a mentor to introduce you to school. We have been informed pairing people with dissimilar interests seem to raise the animosity between our students. I just need to know more than what this file states. Did you do any clubs down in Tennessee?" Figgins closed the file and looked over at her.

"Not really. Helping my parents while they were together with their work filled up my time outside of school and homework. Doing so was pretty much the only way I could spend a decent amount of time with them, so that took precedent over anything else." She placed a finger in her waist long auburn toned hair and started to spiral it, a habit she started doing whenever she was anxious during the time her parents would fight.

"What was that? Maybe in there we can find someone who you could talk to and learn about the school from."

"They had an independent music label. Mostly country but a few other artists as well who weren't mainstream enough for the big labels. That's pretty much the only interest I ever had was listening to them sing."

Figgins shook his head remembering that the girl he was going to suggest had already chased off one student that year, in fact only a week before. But she was the best student in the club and hopefully had learned her lesson with Sunshine. "I know who to recommend. I'll have Rachel Berry meet you after your first class." He took out a paper and wrote a note on it in order to excuse the girl for being late to her science class. "And welcome to McKinley High Ms. Lewis."

**I know this is short but I had to get the start of it out before my brain decided to eat the plot bunny. Next chapter of this will be Ana meeting Rachel and finding out about the members of glee through Rachel's eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So starting a new Glee story apparently. I blame music. Spoilers to Audition.**

**A/N 2: Pairings: Puckleberry, Fuinn, Mike/Tina, Surt**

**A/N 3: Sam and an OC will be in this**

**A/N 4: Since Ch 1—1 alert.**

**A/N 5: Had to do a quick edit so this is the proper 2. Last one was deleted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Eagles**

**DESPERADO**

When Ana left her science class there was a small brunette girl staring at her. "You must be Anabella Elizabeth Lewis. I'm Rachel Carmeline Berry. I believe that Principal Figgins informed you that I would be introducing you to the life at McKinley since we both apparently share a passion for music according to him. My fathers, I have two homosexual parents, would be ecstatic to find out that I am getting to extend an olive branch to a new person after their disappointment in my over-reaction of the last transfer student. They did not appreciate the fact that the place was not active at least."

A few blinks left Ana's eyes trying to figure out where the girl in front of her managed to fit a breath in. "Just call me Ana, hearing Anabella makes me think that I'm getting in trouble, and it being my first day, don't really need that." She smiled and walked the halls with the shorter girl. "Yeah, music is probably the closest thing I have to an interest. My parents had their own small label down in Tennessee."

"While I may not be the biggest supporter of country music, it not truly being part of my repertoire, it is always a joy to meet someone else with a love of the arts. I myself will be on Broadway after going to Julliard and plan on stunning the crowds and critics to not only a few Tony's but a minimum of one Oscar as well. In fact I am well on my way being the lead of our glee club here at school; my leadership allowed us to win sectionals last year despite not having been formed before and needing to develop an entire new set list before performing."

"I'm glad you seem to have your life planned out. So what are the rest of the people in glee like?" Ana knew her mother would be upset with her if she didn't at least attempt to make the most of her time at this school. If something music related was possible then it would be something she would quite enjoy. Singing with some of the artists was always fun. And she missed all of her friends at her old school, she set up so many of their relationships they called her a matchmaker. Making a few new ones would make the pain of being away from home better.

"Well the male lead is my boyfriend Finn Hudson. He joined last year and I just knew we were meant to be. Of course then he had a girlfriend, pregnant to say the least, but he kept letting me know that despite his devotion to her, I was who his heart belonged to. However, after their break-up it still took a while to get together since he had to find himself dating two of the other cheerleaders in glee and then I started a relationship with the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline who then came over to our club. Apparently my biological mother happened to be their coach and she wanted to have a chance to get to know who I was. During that time Finn admitted his feelings for me but it was not until Jesse betrayed me we were able to be together."

"Back up a moment. You liked this guy, he flirted with you while he had a girlfriend, knew you liked him and dated two other girls, and then when you thought you were happy decided to try and break up you? Sorry Rachel, but that's bull." Ana shook her head as Rachel sighed.

"People just don't understand our love. It has to be one for the ages. Being the leading woman I deserve and will only be fulfilled with the romance of my leading man."

_This is totally a girl I can help. She seems a bit delusional about this guy and her. _ Ana nodded in understanding despite the thoughts that were going through her head. "How about the other members?"

"Well Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones are probably the only other two in the club who carry nearly as much passion as I do. It has lead to a few disagreements between us, the two of them thinking I am trying to keep the rest of the members from solos I rightfully deserve. Kurt is homosexual and was a kicker on the football team for a game before joining the Cheerio cheerleading squad. I don't know if he is in it at the moment. The only real problem for the two of us is he keeps trying to sing songs clearly meant to be sung a woman. Mercedes is an African-American like one of my fathers and has a wonderfully strong voice. Our musical genres do not fully cross but she seems to think types of songs I astonish people at are ones she can hold a candle to me on."

"Artie Adams and Tina Cohen-Chang were the only others who were in the original glee club before we expanded to the size of twelve. They used to go out but sometime over the summer had a falling out. Artie is in a wheelchair due to an accident when he was younger and while he is not able to fully work in the dancing he has a decent enough voice for various backgrounds. And if we ever do decide to try a song with rap in it would be the best choice in that. Tina is our resident goth, but not in a going to cut myself or I think I am a vampire way. She is relatively well at both singing and dancing so she works well with the rest of the group.

"Her current boyfriend is Asian like herself. I do not know much about Mike Chang because last year he seemed to be a bit shy. But other than dancing amazingly well, definitely our best male dancer he also plays football."

"Brittany, well I am not exactly sure what her last name happens to be, and Santana Lopez are the two Cheerios Finn dated after his breakup with Quinn. Brittany is a little confused most of the time but her comments are somewhat endearing because of her naïveté. Do not ever imply that with Santana around because even if they are not together like the rumors entail they are best friends and Santana can be a little headstrong at times. The Cheerios have never really liked me. Both of them are exceptional dancers and I must admit having the chance to hear Santana sing did prove she had a few more qualities than I thought."

"Quinn Fabray was Finn's pregnant girlfriend but it turned out his best friend Noah Puckerman had been the one to get her pregnant. Both are also in glee with us. During her pregnancy Quinn was removed from the Cheerios because Coach Sylvester, who despises glee for some reason, took offense to her pregnancy and required her removal. She kept the paternity of her child a secret and lived with Finn for a while but when I discovered the truth could not let him suffer anymore. She then moved in with Noah and later Mercedes. Her daughter was adopted by my mother and she is back on the Cheerios and as head cheerleader again. Noah, who for some forsaken reason prefers to be called Puck, is Jewish like myself and also plays football. We had a farce of a relationship for a little over a week due to not being able to be with the person we desired at that time but he became in one with Quinn after the breakup. While I never let him, he has quite a reputation for sleeping around with woman, both in school and some of the older women as well. I do not know if they are together now, they have not been spending time around school outside of glee since classes began."

Ana closed her eyes expecting a longer talk, but the other seemed to be done with her speech. "I'm sorry, I thought you said twelve. You only mentioned eleven people who seem to be in the club."

Rachel nodded and took a quick drink from the nearby fountain. "Our twelfth member was a friend and teammate of Mike and Finn's named Matt Rutherford. He transferred this year and we need to find a replacement if not other members than that in order to compete this year." Her eyes lit up in excitement, here could be her question for forgiveness from her teammates for the Sunshine debacle. "I made a mistake with an earlier girl and since you commented growing up around music was wondering if you have any desire to join. We don't have anyone who may be able to do more of a country feel and that may provide us an additional edge in competition."

Ana thought for a moment on actually doing something in a school. Sure, she hadn't at her old school but she had something that provided her with an experience and the only other possible way for her to spend time doing something other than sitting around with her mother lost without everything else would be an activity. "I've never thought of singing with or in front of people, but I guess I could give it a shot. I need to figure out some way to stay busy while in this town, it seems a little smaller than what I'm used to."

**So Rachel was very difficult to write for. I hope I did her well. Next chapter is her audition and a bit of her thoughts about she sees about the relationships.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So starting a new Glee story apparently. I blame music. Most spoilers to Audition, one Britney/Brittany spoiler (next chapter holds more).**

**A/N 2: Pairings: Puckleberry, Fuinn, Mike/Tina, Surt**

**A/N 3: Sam and an OC will be in this**

**A/N 4: Sorry about a delay, got a virus and then went to Arcon. After this will post first chapter for another new story, then Broken Wings, then this and so on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Eagles**

**DESPERADO**

The next day Ana couldn't stop smiling at the excitement of the girl next to her. All she could really understand is that Rachel hoped that the fact she had found someone willing to join glee, and one she didn't try to scare off, would be enough for the rest of the club to forgive her for the actions she had done to Sunshine.

"Hey, Rachel. Have you ever decided that maybe you need to breathe a little now and then? Trust me you don't need to talk my ear off about how amazing and great glee is. I told you I was going to try out for you and I am. But you need to just calm down a little and just be." The red head smiled at the smaller brunette, she had been hearing all this accolades about the wonders of glee for the past seven hours and now that they were on the way to the choir room she had hoped the word vomit would start to relax somewhat.

When the two entered the choir room Rachel walked up to the glee coach, William Schuester. "Mr. Schue, this is Anabella Lewis and she is going to try out for glee club." Making sure the girl was out of ear shot she continued. "I did not send her to a crack house. I am playing nice with her."

The next to enter was a tall student who stopped quickly to look at the new girl. _She's pretty, wait you are with Rachel. She's looking at you, smile at your girlfriend._ He walked over and gave Rachel a hug. "Hi I'm Finn Hudson, Rachel's boyfriend."

Ana nodded wondering why the boy would just hug her; she would have expected at least a kiss on the cheek. "I'm Ana Lewis. Rachel is showing me around the school for the week and convinced me to try out for glee. Apparently you guys lost a member and need a new one."

Next a black girl and a boy dressed in top line clothes entered. The boy looked her over quickly and sighed. "Just as Rachel got rid of her grandmother/toddler combination another fashion disaster has to enter the glee room."

Ana raised an eyebrow in shock at the boy's comment as the other two sat down. Her purple patchwork tunic with black leggings and cowboy boots would have fit in fine at her home but apparently this kid had a bit of a fashion mindset. She probably should have figured as much however just thinking about how he was dressed anyways.

Two Asians entered the classroom holding hands followed by a boy in a wheelchair who kept looking at the two with sadness in his eyes. _That must be Tina, Mike and Artie. I remember Rachel mentioning them._ She smiled at the trio noticing how the girl was very uncomfortable with the boy who happened to be her ex-boyfriend's looks of death that he kept showing to her current.

Two girls in cheerleading outfits walked in, the blonde of the duo constantly reaching out to the darker girl. Her hands kept going to the other's hands, hair or face, always to be pushed to the side. _Poor girl. She really wants this other one to care about her but apparently she seems to be more or less disinterested. _

"Santana, please. I just want to play with your hair a bit." The blonde kept trying to stroke it softly. "Wait, it is Pierce." Ana noticed the rest of the students look up at the girl.

The dark girl finally stopped her efforts of stopping the other and linked their pinkies. "What are you going off about Brittany?"

"I think it's my last name."

Ana chocked back a laugh at the naïveté of the other girl. No wonder Santana was somewhat off about her. For all Ana knew the feelings between the two were more of a one way street.

The Latina girl glared putting her fingertips hard against Ana's chest. "You're new, so I'll let this slide just this once. No one laughs at Brittany. Or they have to deal with me. And ask anyone, you don't want to screw with me."

_Or maybe not so one way_.

Finally a boy with a shaved head came in arguing with another blonde cheerleader. "For the last freaking time Puck, we agreed to have a closed adoption. Beth doesn't need a loser like you in her life. Shelby has my number in case she needs medical information but I am not helping you figure out a way to get in touch with you. She's better off away from you. All you do is destroy everything you touch." The blonde turned her head and sat near the other two cheerleaders at the top row.

"Mr. Schuester, I have managed to find us a possible addition to glee club. She's my mentor student for the week and I have told her so much about the club she is willing to try out." Rachel gave Ana a slight shove before sitting next to Finn in the front row.

"Hi, so I'm Ana Lewis. Just transferred here from Tennessee and am a senior. I don't need much accompaniment, just someone who can do guitar." Noticing two who looked up she nodded to the boy in the wheelchair. "Rachel's told me a little bit about people, you're Artie right?"

He nodded and grabbed up one of the guitars. "So what song you want me going for?"

"Desperado by the Eagles. I'm going to do a little bit of a country spin on it since I've always had so much around me growing up. Shouldn't mess too much with the guitar part but if you feel some sort of riff or other change should happen go ahead."

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses_

_You've been out riding fences for so long now_

_Oh you're a hard one; I know that you got your reasons_

Her eyes glanced over at the boy, Noah Rachel called him

_These things that are pleasing you will hurt you somehow_

Then she moved her eyes up looking at the cheerleaders sitting behind him

_Don't you draw the queen of diamonds boy; she'll beat you if she's able_

As her eyes focused on the girl Quinn sitting on Santana's right

_You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet_

_Oh it seems to me some fine things have been laid upon your table_

_But you only want the ones that you can't get_

Her eyes dropped down to glance at Finn remembering how Rachel talked about how their relationship started.

_Desperado, oh you ain't getting no younger_

_Your pain and your hunger, they're driving you home_

_And freedom, that's just some people talking_

_Your prison is walking through this world all alone_

Turned to sing directing her voice to the boy in the wheelchair

_Don't your feet get cold in the winter time _

_When the sky won't snow and the sun won't shine_

_It's hard to tell the nighttime from the day_

_You're losing all your highs and lows _

Her eyes danced up to Rachel.

_Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away_

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses_

_Come down from your fences, open the gate_

_It may be raining, but there's a rainbow above you_

Somehow she figured the other blonde by Santana would get the best kick out of that line

_You better let somebody love you_

She looked over at Santana

_Let somebody love you_

Now over at Quinn

_You better let somebody love you, before it's too late_

And ended at Puck.

The applause started with Rachel, happy that her find seemed to have a decent enough voice for the club and it picked up until Mr. Schuester congratulated her. "Guess everyone should start to get to know each other a bit now."

**Next chapter are intros plus the Quinn/Finn talk from Brittany/Britney, only with my little twist to it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So starting a new Glee story apparently. I blame music. Most spoilers to Audition, one Britney/Brittany spoiler (next chapter holds more).**

**A/N 2: Pairings: Puckleberry, Fuinn, Mike/Tina, Surt**

**A/N 3: Sam and an OC will be in this**

**A/N 4: Since Ch. 2—4 alert**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Eagles**

**DESPERADO**

"So Ana, what brought you out here to McKinley?" Everyone had gotten quiet after the applause and Mr. Schuester was trying to not only get to know a little bit more about his own new student but also make it easier for her to transition into the group.

"My parents and I lived outside of Nashville; they had an independent music label for up and coming country singers and those not mainstream enough for any of Nashville's big labels. Got divorced over the summer and I moved out here with my mom." Ana didn't look any of the students in the eyes knowing if she did they may be able to tell that the story she just gave them wasn't the whole thing. But it was not a story she was going to tell right after meeting them.

"You ever get a chance to meet any big names? That must have been amazing being part of music down in a town like that. Have any big gospel type voices on your parents' label?" The black girl, Mercedes, had perked up with Ana's story about music in the curiosity about what it might be like having such a big possibly on a record.

"My parents may have. I never had the desire to go with them to any awards or events that they went to either with or without any of their clients. Especially since I generally was the only person who would be able to do anything at the studio during that time if anyone needed anything."

"Well at least that explains your fashion choices." Kurt walked up and extended his hand for a shake. "Just so you know if you ever want to add something a little less what you have on, just let me know. I love make-over."

Santana and the other cheerleaders hadn't moved from their seats when the Latina spoke out. "Just so you know, the three of us don't have anything to do with the glee members who aren't jocks. So if we laugh at you or slushie you during the day don't really be too surprised. We're kind of bitches like that."

"Truer words have never been spoken." Puck slid up next to the girl, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Now if you ever want to experience some of the best things about this school let me know. I know all of the best places."

Ana chocked back her second laugh for the day wondering if this guy really thought he was as smooth as he was acting. Slipping out of his grasp she turned, letting her hair smack across his face. "Sorry, but you are nowhere near my type. Plus I think I'm smart enough to figure out where to go for some fun without a sex crazed dog after me."

The two Asians who had started walking up towards her started to laugh fully. "That was awesome. Not even our teammates on the football team really have as much balls to do anything like that. I'm Mike, this is Tina."

Time passed quickly and everyone started to head out, Rachel running down Mr. Schuester in the hallway before anyone else even had gotten near the door. Ana heard her mentioning something about ideas for this year and glee club.

Every time she tried to leave it seemed someone else would stop her. Finally it was her, Finn, and Quinn left in the room and neither of them seemed to have any desire to leave it. As Ana left she heard Quinn's voice break through the door before it could close.

"Finn, can I talk to you please?" The mix of hope and agony in the blonde's voice was enough to make Ana keep the door from closing fully curious about what this conversation could entail.

"Sure, I guess." Finn's voice was somewhat confused but intrigued by what his ex-girlfriend could desire.

"I'm back on the Cheerios; you're on the football team. I know last year didn't go well for us and I'm sorry I messed up about that. But I was wondering if we could try again."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you anymore. I probably always will. But I'm with someone else now, you know that."

"I do. But you really can't blame me for trying can you?"

"You wouldn't be Quinn Fabray if you didn't."

"Can we still be friends at least? I'm being honest when I tell you that I miss you in my life. Even that would work for me."

"Yeah." At that word Ana peeked slowly in the window and saw him give the girl a hug. Before he could break it and turn around she moved away from the door a bit. 

"One more thing Finn. If you weren't with someone else?" Quinn's voice had more pleading in it than in any other phrase she had stated.

"In a heartbeat." With those words Ana started to run from the door, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping on their conversation.

While she knew Rachel deserved to hear about this conversation, it was not one she was going to tell her about. It wasn't her conversation to tell, this was something that Finn would eventually have to work up the courage to do.

**Next chapter won't be done until I see what the next episode gives me. I have some stuff I want to work with but I want to follow the episode spoilers as much as possible. And the things I have that don't deal with that are too early in the story to really deal with so this will be on hiatus for a little bit. But once I get a good chapter idea for the next one it'll be back.**


End file.
